Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 December 2014
04:45 Dużo było 04:52 JJ 04:52 Nos- nic szczególnego ;'p 04:52 Halo ;-; 04:52 (peace) 04:53 http://images.wikia.com/creepypasta/images/b/b0/1241876-HK3YH0H.png 04:53 (naah) 04:53 Aha 04:54 Nos nazwałam na twą cześć postać z pasty xD DD Tą wredną, ale zawsze coś xD D 04:54 PS: Znaleziona kolejna miejscówka B) 04:55 dobry deń 04:55 Hey Lobo ^^ 04:55 Karu cie szuka od jakiegoś czasu. Wczoraj, pzredwczoraj, itp. 04:55 Hey Cross. 04:55 już mnie znalazł >3< 04:55 już wyjaśnione, luz 04:55 hej Cross 04:55 Kupiłem numer CD-Action z plakatem. Lepiej powiesić Minecraft, czy AC: Unity? 04:56 k. Jaka miejscówka? 04:56 AC: Unity 04:56 AC, mniejszy wstyd c: 04:56 W sumie racja. Tak czy siak tylko strona z AC ma kalendarz (bp) 04:56 Nos- jakiś dom+spichlerze czy coś. 04:57 to tym bardziej Cross (bp) 04:57 Świetnie. 04:57 Niezaciekawe, ale nic lepszego w okolicy (tam gdzie mam dojazd (bp) ) Nie ma :/ 04:58 PRL? Czy starsze? 04:58 Placki 04:59 Nie mam pojęcia. Widziałam tylko tak, jak jechałam rowerem, nie było czasu żeby sie przyjrzec. Ale tym razem z daleka było widac że jest opuszczony, nie tak jak ostatnio 9bp) 04:59 * (bp) 04:59 Lobo, można mieć tu multi? Nie będę go używał do omijania banów (bp) 05:02 być schizofrenikiem? Jak chcesz, to ci dam namiary na dobrego psychiatrę... 05:02 xd 05:02 .. 05:02 Kropka 05:02 kropka kropka 05:02 Dobrze. :<<<<< 05:03 Lobo, ja bardziej mam rozdwojenie jaźni niż schizofrenię. 05:04 Pa Lobo. 05:04 (deep) 05:04 (derp) * 05:05 rozdwojenie jaźni podchodzi pod schizofrenię c: 05:05 sorka, wywaliło mnie tak btw 05:06 Dobra rozmawiajmy o normalnych tematach C: 05:06 o/ 05:06 Siema! 05:06 Siemson 05:06 Ach, ten mój internet... 05:06 OSTATNI ŻELEK 05:06 Zjeść czy nie zjeść? 05:06 Oto jest pytanie! 05:07 Normalne tematy? A co to? 05:07 hej Sonia :D 05:07 Hejo 05:08 Hej ho. 05:08 Yo 05:08 hej Piniacz 05:08 Ten kotek jest moją profilówką przwie wszędze 05:08 Hej ho kohanie. 05:08 Siema 05:08 prawie* 05:08 wszędzie* 05:08 wszendzie 05:08 * 05:08 zanoszę się radością (la) 05:08 nie umiesz pisać ;///// 05:08 Bow, nie trolluj 05:09 Co to znaczy 05:09 Bow wiem że nie umiem pisać :D 05:09 Jestem dzjedzkiem majnkrafta (derp) 05:09 Oddał bym za tom gre rzycie ;___; 05:10 Oddaj mi swoje piksele. x'D 05:10 Ja mam tą gre xD 05:10 Jakie piksele? x'D 05:10 Zw 05:10 Lobo 05:10 narysuj mnie. 05:10 Drugi raz pls x'D 05:10 psl * xD 05:10 jako co? 05:11 Snivy 05:11 Oddaj. Nie pytaj o nic więcej. 05:11 Teraz jestem nim :> 05:11 Ahhh! Miała się już pytać jak to "COŚ" 05:11 * BowserXL oddaje piksele 05:11 jj 05:11 http://img.pokemondb.net/artwork/snivy.jpg 05:11 Jak tam to "COŚ"? 05:11 Aa, to do mnie! 05:11 XD 05:12 ok .3. 05:12 Tak xD 05:12 Dzięki :3 33 05:12 Nie wychodzi mi, i zamieniam to na coś nad czym ślęczę już od tamtego tygodnia. Jutro powinnam skończyć. Ale i tak tlyko Nołsa xD 05:12 Tak to dla was cos innego wymyśłe :D 05:13 xD 05:13 proszsz 05:13 Ale chcem jutro lina! 05:13 Lobo edytować twój stary avatar tak żeby miał czapkę ? 05:14 I nie musisz wtedy zmieniać. 05:14 jotjot 05:16 Lobo... 05:16 coo 05:17 i hej Ender tak btw 05:17 W HallenWest mieszkasz w domu czy mieszkaniu? 05:17 Potrzebne mi to. 05:17 dom, to jest osiedle .3. 05:17 To pisam part 2 05:18 z paroma dodatkowymi rzeczami, ale to dłuższa historia (bp) 05:18 ok 05:18 Pinia, cichaj na MWŚ, ok? 05:18 Nie mów im o Lobo. 05:18 Cooo? v 05:18 Ale że cooo? 05:19 Nic. 05:19 Lobo, kiedy part 3? xD 05:20 możliwe że jeszcze dziś, ale.....o co ma Piniacz cichać, hę?! < 05:20 Alejaniewiemocochodzipiszęsobiezniemcami.jpg 05:21 To dobrze xD 05:21 Ender, ale o co chodzi? 05:22 Eh. ;; 05:22 Żyje! 05:24 Słyszę w głowie głos pani od bioli. 05:25 Takie: Al-bi-no-sa 05:25 Zw 05:26 tak mi się Harry Potter przypomniał o3o 05:27 xD 05:27 Ender to Kacper xD 05:30 Spadam pa 05:30 nerka 05:31 JJ 05:32 I znów zw ._. 05:33 jj 05:34 pardon mua, nowy odcinek oglądałam Gdzieś To Już Słyszałem c: 05:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssZRctTmzow i nie mówcie nawet, że w tym nie ma klimatu :3 08:00 Jak 08:00 Ko 08:00 Bie 08:00 Ta 08:03 (jelly) 08:04 Niebieski żelek 08:05 nerka 08:07 Ja spadam, nerka 08:07 nerka ^^ O/ 08:07 (Pa) (pa) 08:08 hej 08:08 Hej Lobo ^^ 08:09 Cześć 08:09 Masz, Prince Kane. 08:09 ...Lob 08:09 Lobo* 08:09 Bądź mi wdzięczny. 08:09 Ładny avek ^^ 08:09 dzięki xP 08:09 Tak, Pinia, bardzo dziękuję 08:09 co chciałeś Kane? 08:09 Na tym się kończy 08:10 o co chodzi? 08:10 Nie jestem Wam już potrzebny 08:10 halo? .3. 08:10 hę? 08:10 Ohohoho. 08:10 Robi się ciekawie. 08:10 czemu tak uważasz? 08:11 Jeszcze ni rozumiesz o co Mi chodzi ? 08:11 nie ;__; 08:11 Uprawnienia chce oddać, no. 08:11 Tak mi się wydaje. 08:11 ale po co? Jaki jest powód? 08:12 bo w tym się domyśliłam 08:12 .v. 08:12 Ni mo. ;; 08:12 ale że co? 08:12 Emotka. 08:12 . 08:12 Na mwś taka jest. 08:13 Zakoszona z hiszpańskiej wiki. 08:13 aha 08:13 ja tam jej nie znam 08:13 jedną w zamian zakosiłam z dA c: 08:14 Jaką? 08:14 My ogólnie jak chodziliśmy po różnych cp to emotki im kosiliśmy. x'D 08:14 Lobo, muszę Ci dalej wyjaśniać ? 08:14 Tylko na niemieckiej jest mało. 08:14 poprosiłabym 08:14 Dobra, nie będę owijał w bawełnę 08:15 Proszę o odebranie Mi uprawnień Moderatora Czatu 08:15 daj mi powód 08:15 powodu mi wciąż brak 08:15 Napisałem już tutaj: Creepypasta Wiki:Administracja 08:16 aha.... 08:16 ehh, jak chcesz 08:16 A o powód zapytaj Bowsera, Thiannne, NOSEEE i Pinię 08:16 o/ 08:16 hej Mruczke 08:16 Mruczek 08:16 AHA! 08:16 Dobra. 08:17 Chodzi mu o to, że Boł i Nosek go nie lubią. 08:17 A ja go nie toleruję. 08:17 (facepalm) 08:17 E? 08:17 Ale to chyba nie jest żadna tajemnica, prawda? 08:17 I nasza trójka uważa, że jest okropnym modem. 08:17 już zabrałam, na Twoje własne życzenie 08:17 Niech Ci będzie, Pinia, mów co tylko chcesz 08:17 Ale, hej, ja to mówię głośno od początku. 08:17 Dzięki - Lobo 08:17 To o co Ci chodzi? 08:18 Mówię tyle, ile wiem. 08:18 Hehe 08:18 A Thia nic nie zrobiła. 08:18 Pytała nas tylko o zdanie. 08:18 Jak nie odświeżę czatu, będę miał nadal uprawnienia 08:18 :D 08:19 Dzień Dobry 08:19 Ugh. Ale skoro nie o to chodzi, to nie wiem, o co. 08:19 Witam 08:19 dlaczego nie mogłeś tutaj wejść? 08:19 (Hi) 08:19 pisało, że coś z uprawnieniami 08:19 hej Fox 08:19 Dobra, idę 08:19 paa 08:19 Pa (pa) 08:20 Meh. 08:20 Jakie to głupie i żałosne. 08:21 zw 08:21 Oki doki! 08:25 http://www.sweetbrokacik.pl/index.php?action=profile;u=17729 08:25 xd 08:26 CO TO JEST? x'D 08:26 Aż wyszła 08:26 http://www.sweetbrokacik.pl/ 08:26 Moje oczy. ;; 08:26 to takie forum dla upośledzonych, czy też PoKeMoNóW 08:27 ;________; 08:27 I co Ty tam robisz? x'D 08:27 Ja tam nic, ale co Krejzi tam robi? 08:27 Pokemony istnieją już od 10 lat.... 08:27 Lobo? 08:27 Skontaktowała się z Tobą adminka vocawiki? 08:28 Chodzi mi o ludzi którzy piszą PoKeMoNoWyM pIsMeM. 08:28 no o tym mówię 08:28 jeszcze pamiętam za czasów Epulsa 08:28 c: 08:28 Piniacz - zobaczę 08:28 o/ 08:28 Powiedzcie mi. 08:28 O co chodzi z Kanem. 08:29 Lobo, a pamiętasz może Emo Martynkę or something? x'D 08:29 Hej KAru 08:29 *Ka 08:29 Karu, idk, niby wiem, ale nie wiem. 08:29 Ja wiem. 08:29 Dłuższa historia ;p 08:29 nuu 08:29 hej Karu 08:29 Thia, opowiesz mi? 08:29 Z chęcią posłucham. 08:30 ja pamiętam początki ery emo 08:30 poznałam tą subkulturę dzięki nowemu wydaniu Bravo xD 08:30 * Piniakolada siada przed kominkiem i przygotowuje poduchę dla Thii. 08:30 Kto by nie chciał by trawnik nie był Emo? 08:30 była to jesień 2007 roku 08:30 Wtedy ciąłby się sam. 08:30 xd 08:30 po trzech latach poszło na śmietnik .3. 08:31 Pinia- w sumie to też nie jestem 100% pewna. 08:31 Ale tego co myśłe wolałabym nie mówić 08:31 potem była hipsteroza i gatunki zagrożone wymarciu jak mowa o emo 08:31 a o co chodzi z Kane. Bo jest na was obrażony. 08:31 kane to marina lel 08:32 mi kazał odebrać jemu uprawnienia 08:32 o to ja może wróce na moda? :D 08:32 napisał nawet w Administracji, że to dobrowolne, to mu odebrałam z takim samym powodem 08:32 Nie! 08:33 Ale to chodzi mu o to, że trójka osób napisała, że nie nadaje się na moda? 08:33 odbuduj wpierw zaufanie, dopiero potem się staraj - zawsze to każdemu mówię (bp) 08:33 No bo, idk, chyba wiedział o tym, że go pare osób nie lubi. 08:36 ... 08:36 kane 08:36 to zawsze dziwny odkad jestem był 08:36 taki marian 08:37 . 08:37 (Hi) 08:38 Jezó, jak znowu coś powiem to będzie, że go obrażam, duh. 08:38 hej\ 08:38 moj ignoratorze 08:38 foch 08:38 Krejzi, wytłumaczysz mi coś? 2014 12 10